Looks Like a Solo
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: Kurt and Blaine lead entirely different but ultimately the same life. When huge complications force them into the same situation, will they be able to save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This a little sad, but will eventually become quite a bit happier. I think you'll appreciate, trust me.**

The summer air was starting to cling with humidity. Clouds were starting to form. Dark clouds.

Outside, the moon was brightly shining. What, did you think there was a storm coming in Ohio? No, it was an incredibly beautiful night outside. It just wasn't in the mind of a certain 25-year-old gay man by the name of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt stared into the mirror in his small apartment bathroom. He had been standing there for over half an hour. He was dreadfully worried. His boyfriend, Pete Darings, hadn't come home yet. He should have gotten off of work at 5:30, and it was 9:30 last time he checked. He didn't know where Pete could be at this point. He had tried his cell about 6 or 7 times, had tried getting a hold of Pete's best friend, Mark, and tried calling his boss, Nick. Nobody had picked up, and so Kurt was worried.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang in his pocket. He jumped, whipping it out hastily. He looked at the screen. It read "Dad." Kurt sighed and opened the phone.

"Hey, Dad. I can't really talk right now. I'm waiting for Pete to call."

"Why, where is he?" Burt Hummel asked.

"Not here, which is where he should be," Kurt answered. He looked at his watch again. 9:45. Great.

"Have you called him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Great idea, Dad. Like I haven't already tried that a bajillion times."

Burt laughed. "Don't get huffy with me, Kurt, I was just making a suggestion. Well, I guess the best you can do for now is wait. Also, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Finn lately? He and Rachel aren't home yet, and we were getting kind of worried." Finn and Rachel had taken a vacation to Hawaii, and had left their little son, Benny, in the care of Burt and Carole. Kurt would have taken him, had Pete not been acting so strange lately.

"Yeah, he called me about 2 hours ago. He told me his flight home was cancelled and they wouldn't have another chance to get home until Friday."

"Ugh, that's two more days! They should be lucky I love Ben, or I wouldn't be doing this for too much longer."

"Hahaha, can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, here you go." Kurt heard Burt walk around, searching for his nephew.

"Hello?" said a little voice over the phone. Kurt smiled, relaxing.

"Hey there, Benny!"

"Hi, Kurtie!"

The little 3-year-old's voice was all it took to ease Kurt's mind a little.

"How have you been, little buddy?"

"Good. Me and Grampa washed the car today."

"Did you?" Kurt asked in amusement. Burt never failed to try to get his toddler grandson into cars.

"Yeah. I wish you were here, Kurtie."

Kurt smiled a little. He was only fond of that name when Benny said it. "I do to, Benny. I'll see you when I bring Mommy and Daddy home on Friday, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, bud. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurtie! Here's Grampa."

Kurt heard the phone being passed off. His father came back on.

"He really loves you."

"I know." Kurt smiled brightly. It made him feel good to know that he could make his little nephew smile.

"Well, keep your chin up, kiddo, and we'll see you Friday, okay?"

"Alright Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt. Bye."

"Bye."

Kurt closed the phone, tucking it back in his pocket. He sighed, and went back to staring into the mirror.

O

O

O

O

O

The little screen on his phone lit up. He ran a hand through his dark curls, which had grown out since his high school years. He clicked the ignore button again, laying back down.

Blaine Anderson hadn't taken a single call in almost a week. He was still just too unhappy.

His boyfriend of one year, Gabe, had come home early from work last Thursday without telling Blaine. Blaine found this out later when he walked in the front door of the apartment he shared with Gabe, catching him making out with a petite blonde girl on their couch. That's what he got for dating a bisexual man.

And so, Blaine had called in sick at work for a while, saying he had an awful stomach flu that could last for some time. His boss understood that there was more to it, but left it alone and told Blaine to take off as much as he needed to. Rehearsal could happen without him, they would handle it.

Blaine stared at the ceiling. The weather in downtown New York City had been dreary the past few days as his mood had worsened.

Again, the phone rang. He was ready to press the answer button and tell his friend, Harvey, to stop calling. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk right now, okay?"

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"K-Kurt," Blaine whispered. He hadn't expected that.

"Hey you. What's up? You sound terrible."

"I am."

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?"

And Blaine explained everything to him. Kurt never failed to listen without interruption. He may have gasped a few times, but he never tried to comment.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. That is so terrible. So, he moved out?"

"Yep. Took everything that belonged to him and left. It only took one box, considering he was so cheap he made me buy everything. I had to burn all the pictures. The only one left is the one of you and me back after Regionals at Dalton. I'm never getting rid of that."

"Hey, I still have that too!"

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Blaine, do you… do you want to come down here for a few days? Sounds like you need it."

"No, I'll be fine. I don't wanna intrude on you and Pete's life. It's okay." Blaine didn't want to be around the man he knew he still loved while Kurt was with the man he shared his life with.

"You sure? Pete wouldn't mind."

"Are you kidding? Every time I come over and even talk to you, he wonders why. He's like a parole officer."

"He's just protective. I mean, you are my ex, after all."

Blaine winced. He didn't like to be reminded of what might be considered the worst day of his life.

On the other side of the phone, a door opened.

"Oh, Pete's home. Gotta go, bye!"

Kurt hung up and Blaine said "Bye" to a dial tone.

O

O

O

O

O

"Pete, where have you been?"

"Out," the sandy-haired man said with a slightly slurred tone.

"Have you… been drinking?" Kurt said, terrified.

"Maybe," Pete said, a growl rumbling in his chest. Kurt had a feeling he knew what would happen if he spoke again, but he did anyway.

"Pete, you know you shouldn't-"

Kurt was cut off as Pete's hand clutched at his throat, pinching his windpipe shut. Kurt tried desperately to release the fingers squeezing his neck, but to no avail. The best he could do was wait until Pete was done being a drunken madman, and hung there, struggling helplessly in midair.

"I will do what I want, when I want. What I do is none of your business, okay?" Pete shouted in his face. His breath reeked of beer and whiskey.

Kurt nodded as best as he could, and Pete dropped him to the floor. Kurt sucked in a breath of air, and it whooshed out of him again as Pete kicked him so hard he hit the wall two feet away.

"Stupid bitch," Pete whispered as he walked out. Kurt clutched his side, standing gingerly as he heard Pete walk down the hall to his separate room. Kurt shut out the light, and hobbled down to his own room.

Five minutes later, in his pajamas, sitting in bed, Kurt held a blade to his wrist. He cut over the same seven old scars he had given himself a year ago. It hurt desperately, but as he felt the pain in his heart melt away a little bit, he didn't mind.

Don't think Kurt did this on a mere whim. Kurt hated to do this. He really did. But it wasn't as if he could help it. He only did this when the emotional pain in his heart was too much, and he needed some sort of physical release before it consumed him. It worked, but he had done it so much lately he was surprised the scars still were able to close.

He would have left Pete if he could, but he knew what Pete was capable of. He would find him. Or worse, he would threaten to hurt Benny. Kurt would never, ever allow that.

Tears streamed down his flawless porcelain face, leaving streaks that almost always appeared there nowadays.

He hoped Benny would never see him like this. The only reason he kept himself alive was so that he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of knowing what he did to his only nephew. And then there was Blaine. Blaine had been his best friend for years after high school, and even if they were exes, Kurt still told Blaine everything. But he wouldn't tell him this. He hoped that Blaine would never see the scars that covered Kurt's wrist.

Little did Kurt know that miles away from him, Blaine was crying, too, staring at his own marred arm.

**A/N: I hope this was enjoyed. I will only write more if you guys like this. All my writing only continues if it sparks intrest. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize deeply for not writing more sooner. I have been promising I would update all my stuff, but writer's block keeps on rearing its ugly head at me. But, hopefully this makes up for it. This chapter will be quite sad, just saying. Also, I am thankful FOREVER to the 2 people who reviewed this story THE DAY I POSTED IT, and the other person who was being a fantastic human and reviewed as well. Virtual Redvines, lots of hugs and beautiful moments go out towards you guys: grandenonfatmocha, ally Johnson, and lynzz. Thanks so much. May the Klaineing begin!**

Kurt woke up, feeling the dried tears on his skin. He lay still in bed. It was Friday, and although he knew he had to go and get Finn and Rachel from the airport today, he just felt like laying in bed for the rest of his life.

Last night, Pete had managed to find Blaine's number on Kurt's old calls. He blew up in Kurt's face, Kurt too terrified to even care about the fact that his boyfriend trusted him so little that he looked through the calls on his cell phone. He just sat there, taking all of what Pete threw at him, then started to break down the second Pete closed the front door behind him on his way to his parents' house. He had planned on visiting them this weekend anyway.

Kurt, still curled beneath the blankets, checked his wrist. The cuts from Wednesday had been bleeding so badly over the last two days, he was afraid Pete would see through the bandage. He claimed it was a burn he got while cooking. As if Pete even cared anymore. They hadn't bled through the bandage this time, so that alone was an accomplishment.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already noon, Kurt sat up. He rubbed his eyes. He would have to pick up Rachel and Finn in about an hour. He tried to stand, then flopped onto the floor as his knees gave out under him. He needed food. He was getting weak.

He crawled to the shower, turned on the hot water, stripped, and weakly slid in. He sat under the stream of scalding liquid, lifting his face to the sky. Suddenly, Blaine's face flashed behind his eyes, and he found himself smiling. It gave him the strength to grab the shampoo bottle and run a little of it through his matted hair.

He rinsed it out and turned the water off. Shaking his wet locks, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at himself in the mirror. He gaped, eyes wide.

He looked pale. And not his normal, elegant alabaster. He looked like a ghost. His eyes looked red and puffy, like he'd been crying for years. His long, thin neck still held signs of Pete's fingerprints from a few nights before. They hadn't even slightly faded. They were clear as day, purple and almost black in some places. They screamed at Kurt, telling him over and over, "He did this to you because you are not worth loving. You are ugly and you deserve this."

Kurt blocked their angry voices in his mind, and went to getting his t-shirt and jeans and putting some sort of food source in his stomach. Grabbing a bowl and spoon, he went about getting cereal. All he had was Honey Nut Cheerios, Pete's favorite, but he didn't care. He was so hungry he could have eaten and entire Chinese buffet and still be starved.

He flicked on the television as he sat down in his recliner. Flipping it to the news, he dug into his food and his stomach rejoiced as he hungrily swallowed his first bite of cereal. Out of nowhere, his phone started buzzing in his pocket, only twice. That meant he had a text. He opened the little phone and the screen lit up the words: _1 New Message from Blaine Anderson._

Kurt smiled a little, and clicked _Read Now_.

_**Blaine: Kurt, it's Blaine. Is Pete there?**_

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. Why would Blaine care if Pete was here? It's not like he ever cared before. Still confused, Kurt typed a quick reply.

_**No, Pete went to visit his parents. He won't be home until God knows when.**_

Kurt hit send, then sat back, placing his now empty cereal bowl on his coffee table, and turned the volume up on the news as a new story came on. His phone buzzed again, and he picked it up, hitting _Read Now_ without even looking at the name.

_**Blaine: Good. I'm halfway to your house right now. I felt like coming to visit. I'll be there in about 4 hours.**_

Kurt blinked. Blaine was on his way here? Now? At first, Kurt was mad, because Blaine hadn't told him ahead of time, and that just wasn't fair. After the anger melted, Kurt was scared that Pete would end up coming home early, or Blaine would notice how he looked. After this, realization came into the picture when Kurt remembered that he had offered to let Blaine come stay with him in the first place. Finally, it was all covered by happiness, and Kurt thought over how a weekend with Blaine might just be what he needed. He pressed reply.

_**Okay. I'll make sure to be home then. I'll stop by the store for some food. Anything specific you want?**_

Smiling more than he had in two days, Kurt leaned back in his chair. This peace, however, was very much destroyed when he noticed the time. He should have been at the airport over 20 minutes ago!

Jumping up abruptly, Kurt grabbed his keys and jacket, leaving the television on without thinking about it. Just as the door started to close behind him, Kurt heard the voice of a reporter on the news.

"And for those of you who are thinking of going to the Allen County airport today, you may want to reschedule."

"Why?" Kurt asked the woman on the screen, moving closer and closer to it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling a reply from Blaine, but he ignored it. The woman on the screen started to tear up a little.

"We just received urgent news that Flight 654 from Hawaii blew its engine halfway to Ohio. It crashed in Houston, Texas. There were… no survivors." A tear rolled down the cheek of the newswoman. "I'm sorry to all who may have lost a friend or family member in this terrible accident. A moment of silence, please, for those lost…"

Kurt was frozen. Finn. Rachel. They had both been on that flight. They were both…

He screamed. Louder and harsher and more painfully than any other time in his life, he screamed. Tears were leaking out of his eyes at an exceedingly fast pace, and his heart was breaking.

Breaking for Carole, who brought Finn into this world and would now have to put him in the ground.

Breaking for Burt, his own father, who had loved Finn for years as if he was his own.

Breaking for Rachel's dads, who adored Rachel and pushed her to fulfill all her dreams that would now never come true.

Finally, Kurt stopped screaming and just cried when he realized who his heart was breaking for most of all: Benny. Poor little Benny, who now would have to grow up without a mother to comfort him if he had a nightmare. To never be able to talk to his father about girls when his hormones started raging. The poor kid would never know what it was truly like to have parents…

Kurt couldn't move, but suddenly, his keys were in his car ignition, and he was driving to his old home. The car drove itself, going at the fastest speed the law would allow. Kurt didn't breathe the whole time.

The door was ominous in front of him as he walked in front of it as if he was on autopilot. He rang the doorbell only once, and when Burt opened the door, a concerned look on his face at the sight of his disheveled and distraught son, Kurt collapsed, losing all sense of self.

"Kurt, what is it? Pull yourself together! Where's Rachel and Finn? Weren't you supposed to pick them up?"

All Kurt needed to do was look Burt in the eyes for him to understand that nothing good was coming.

"They're... They're dead, D-d-dad..."

Burt, who was usually so strong and almost never cried, burst into tears and held onto his son tightly as they both collapsed to the ground in a heap. Kurt held his father close to him, and looked up when Carole came in.

"Burt? Kurt? What's happened?"

Kurt didn't have the heart to tell her. He just ducked his head as his father looked up at her. He set Kurt down and took her into another room. Kurt sat there and shuddered from sobs. Tears kept flowing like Niagara Falls, and he hung his head.

"Kurtie?" a small voice asked from behind him. "Uncle Kurt?"

Kurt spun around and was face to face with Benny, his nephew, his heart, his world. He stared at the little boy for a second. His brown hair was slightly mussed like Finn's always was, and his large eyes that were identical to Rachel's widened at the sight of his beloved uncle looking the way he did.

"Kurtie, why are you crying?" Benny asked. Kurt opened his mouth as Carole screamed from upstairs. Benny looked up towards the stairs, and Kurt pulled him down onto his lap. Benny looked up at him with those large eyes, and Kurt sighed brokenly.

"Ben, Mommy and Daddy… they aren't coming back, baby."

Benny's eyes grew sad. "Why? Do they not love me anymore?"

Kurt shuddered. "No, it's not that. They love you very much, but… Do you remember last year when Gummy died, and Mommy told you he was going to Heaven?" Gummy was the hamster Rachel took care of with Benny when he was two. Benny nodded, his eyes tearing. "Well…" Kurt said, crying again. His voice broke on every word. "That's where Mommy and Daddy are going now."

Benny clutched Kurt's shirt with his tiny hands and buried his face in his shirt as he cried. Kurt just leaned back on the stairs and held the little boy. He looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and silently praying that somehow, someday, this would all end up being some sort of dream, and he could wake up.

O

O

O

O

Hours later, when everyone had calmed down, Kurt left for home, knowing Blaine would be over soon. Benny insisted that he wouldn't leave Kurt, so he slept soundly in the backseat as Kurt drove slowly to the apartment building. When he parked, he looked back at his sleeping nephew. Benny looked peaceful, although evident tear tracks were still on his round cheeks. The poor boy had had what might be the hardest day of his life at an extremely young age, and didn't need to be disturbed from what might be a happy moment in his own subconcious mind.

Kurt, sighing deeply, opened and closed the car door slowly as he got out. He carefully pulled Benny's little backpack out of the trunk of his car, and slid his tiny nephew out of his car seat. Benny rested his little head against Kurt's shoulder, and gripped his shirt tightly. Kurt shut the door and kissed Ben on the side of his head. He tried not to jostle him too much as he walked slowly to the elevator, then from the elevator to his apartment.

Once inside, he walked to the little guest room and laid Benny on the bed. The little boy curled up and shivered, and Kurt pulled a blanket over him. He sat beside his nephew for a while, just staring at him. He knew how Benny felt. He had lost his own mother when he was only five years older than Benny, and he knew how hard it was going to be for the little guy. It made his eyes tear up again, and before he could sob out loud and wake Benny up, he walked out and closed the door behind him, collapsing against the hallway wall in tears.

His phone jingled in his back pocket, and he looked at the caller ID. It was Mercedes. Kurt decided that he might as well answer it, and pressed _OK_.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely, trying to cover his tears.

"Kurt," Mercedes started in a disbelieving voice. "Kurt, don't tell me it's true. Please don't tell me it's true."

Kurt started to cry again. "It's… It's true, Mercedes. Rachel and Finn are d-d-dead."

Immediately, the other side of the line was muffled with the sound of broken sobs and tears. It made Kurt sob again, and he and Mercedes sat there on either ends of the phone crying like that for a good long while.

"I… I just can't believe it," Mercedes said after a few more minutes. "Rachel and Finn… They had so much going for them."

"I know," Kurt whispered.

"And- and what'll happen to Ben now? Does anyone know?"

Kurt sighed. "No, Mercedes. At this point, all we can do is wait and wonder what'll happen. Right now, he's sleeping. I hope his dreams are better than this hell right now that we're all living."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Well, I'm gonna call everyone and let them know." By everyone, she meant the old New Directions and Mr. Schuester. "Unless, of course... you wanted to?"

"No!" kurt said, the breathed deeply. "No, I... I think it's better that you tell them. Better from you than from over-exaggerated newscasters. Bye Mercedes."

"Bye, baby."

Just as Kurt hung up the phone, a knock came at the door. Blaine. Kurt almost forgot.

He didn't even bother wiping his eyes or bothering to make himself look presentable as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly… and suddenly, the world froze to just give Kurt this moment to look at his best friend.

Blaine looked a little rugged: face unshaven and curls grown out in all different directions. His wide hazel eyes had dark circles under them, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His gorgeous smile started to falter as he took Kurt's appearance in. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black jeans. But, no matter how different he seemed, it was still Blaine. Blaine, Kurt's rock for the past eight years.

For the first time since high school, Kurt not only wanted Blaine around; he _needed_ him.

Before he realized what was happening, Blaine's bag had dropped to the floor and his sturdy, muscular arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace. No matter how hard Kurt had tried to hide his true feelings from Blaine, he never could. Blaine saw right through him, every time.

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine said, running a hand over Kurt's head. "Kurt, calm down." Kurt had burst into tears without noticing, and his sobs and silent screams had him shuddering extremely hard. He felt Blaine's lips press into his hair.

It was the first time in six years that Blaine had ever kissed Kurt. It took him by surprise, but he smiled a little as he thought about the last time those lips had touched him. How beautiful a moment that had been…

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine pulled back from the hug, and Kurt winced inwardly at the loss of contact. Blaine brushed some of Kurt's hair out of his eyes, and Kurt caught his hand and held it in his own. Blaine was too worried to notice that Kurt's grip on his hand was vice tight.

"B-b-blaine…" Kurt stammered. He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Today, I was supposed to pick up Rachel and Finn from the airport, and…" Tears formed again. "And their plane… crashed." Tears cascaded down again. "They… they're dead, Blaine."

Blaine's golden hazel eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his free hand. Tears made his eyes become liquid, and he fell back against the door frame, sliding down to the floor. Kurt, before allowing himself to continue to break down, pulled the still Blaine out of the open frame and closed the door quietly. When Kurt was sure they were safe from possible prying eyes of nosy neighbors, he collapsed next to Blaine, sobbing harder than ever, wishing he would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Blaine pulled him to his chest, and they cried together.

Kurt cried for Rachel and Finn. He also cried for Benny, who was an orphan now.

Blaine cried for the same reasons, but he also cried a few happy tears that night; he was holding Kurt for the first time in six years.

And Kurt wasn't pulling away this time.

**A/N: This was much needed. I started this story almost 3 months ago, and this is only the second chapter. I swear, life just needs to lay off for a while. Anyways, hope this was liked. I've been waiting forever to post it. Leave me a lovely review telling me what you thought. I love getting them. They make me all happy.**


End file.
